Jordanes Ricimer
Jordanes Ricimer, (first name pronounced either: Your-den ''or fully pronounced: ''Yor-den-nees Ris-see-mor), is a Hunyago mercenary. In the Human Readiness Committee, he is known as the Bio-Morph of Russia. Identified as a human named Ivanov Stephashin. Born of a family from the cross-continental country of Ritona. Jordan embodies the rare example of morph who refutes the intellectualist philosophy of the Hunyago species. Preferring the freedom his occupation offers. Neither loyal to the Morph or Rovar imperiums. Going along as a freelancer with his own crew of the Danseker. Even in the post-FGW galaxy, still accepting contracts from both the Bio Administration and individuals from the Republic of Epione. Joining the likes of slaver Zymen Tagasalo. Then joining the return to Earth with his crew of the Danseker, for a sum of 50 million credits. History Life as a mercenary Jordanes was born to a Mergen think tank joining between two red morph's. Since he was born, he has been leading an unusual lifestyle seen by most as unprecedented. Skipping intellectual sessions and defying higher morph authority. He joined a rovar hive pirate vessel known as the Danseker, yearning for freedom. As the only morph member. Contracts taken by Ricimer and the Danseker crew then on ranged from simple smuggling, piracy raids, murder, the capture of religious extremists, and allying himself with several empires all for the purpose of money. Earth Exploration Hired by Alaric, leader for the Earth Exploration Committee (EEC) for a payout of 48 million credits. Landed in Northern Asia via teleportation. Learning the name Russia by humans he overheard in the city of Moscow. Same with other members around the globe he learned the lingua franca of the area he studied: Russian. Spending only a year in Earth, he was called back to the Transvaal to hear the empires have started the First Galactic War. Sometime later during the same month, a rovar ship entered the Sol system. During the ship raid, he along with Gero and Belusa went to capture the Barracks. Capturing Gul Banu Unable to find contracts Jordan went back to Mergen at the behest of Anshan Cyrus. Using public transport. On his way there he met Wyman Nodons, who revealed he was also called by Cyrus for a unspecified reason. Unable to answer the reason they were summoned made Jordan only earned Wyman's suspicion. Both entered the capital building of Esid. Guided by escorts to meet Cyrus in the former room where the emperor/empress worked. He was stopped by Chliste just before taking the first step in. Bringing out a robe for him to wear. He looked to his eyes in a disapproving manner. Cyrus ordered Chliste to let him through. Cyrus then revealed the nature of their mission: to capture Gul Banu alive. Jordan remembered him from their time in the EEC. Willing to take the job with no issue. Getting a promised pay of 5 million credits. Personality and Appearance Jordan comes off as a stoic, rebellious, quick-witted, and stone-hearted individual. Born into the intellectualist culture of the morphs he left it due to it's easily seeable career path. As stated by himself when asked: 'Grow up, get smart, become a politician, hope to become Ascendant leader, fail, continue career, get married, have kids, and stop doing what you loved so much'. He left Mergen and his family behind to become a 'free man'. Deciding his own life outside the morphist confines. Being a mercenary, his goal isn't financial acquisition, but the ability to do whatever he wants without consequence. A lifestyle that suits him. Given his position he develops no concrete loyalty to those who hire him. Not even taking in the intentions be good or bad. To those seek to remove him of the life he personally chose, he will immediately become annoyed or worse hostile. The same mindset even applied during his time on Earth. His own name comes from the religious figure Jordanes the Red, a pre-Destruction monotheistic anoist who preached in South Asoya. In the way of religious affiliation as with his name entails, Jordan does not profess the morph religion. Jordan is a morph of a red chroma. Aside from his bare body, he only wears an arm brace due to his last name having the word 'mer' at the end, on his left arm near his shoulder, that shows the number '862', the year of his birth. The only cultural tie he keeps of his people. When asked to put on a intellectualist robe in order to meet Cyrus again in person, he outright refuse to wear it. Citing his personal freedom. As for his flag patch in the Human Readiness Committee, on two occasions, it would be the tricolor used by the Tsarist government and post-soviet state. With the iconic soviet flag used between 1923 until 1991. Notes * Ivanov (Ивано́в) is a different version of "Ivan", a russian equivalent of John. It is a common surname in Russia and Bulgaria. * Ivanov's skin color, Red, or krasni, in russian culture is a term used to describe Beautiful. * Ivanov's birth year coincides with the foundation of the Kievan Rus'. Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content